


再见/see you

by ReninyCCA



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReninyCCA/pseuds/ReninyCCA
Summary: 狗1灯塔失败结局之后。
Relationships: Jordi Chin/Aiden Pearce
Kudos: 5





	再见/see you

毫不客气地说，现代科技的发展就是一个人类不断追求偷懒的过程。

包括杀人也是。

中世纪的刺客需要手持长矛爬进城堡的下水道，等目标毫无警惕地坐上马桶。直到那一刻才能出击，将该死的领主穿在自己的棍子上。后来人们发现了鹤顶红与秋水仙的妙用，找到了火药和金属的契合点，从面对面肉搏到远程出击。甚至在今天，只要随手操控几个按键就能让对方的设备爆炸。目标意外身亡，看，无比便利的谋杀方式。

有人说约尔迪·秦老了，即使他拥有出神入化的枪法，但早已不是最顶级的收尾人了。

当然，这只是捕风捉影，在解决掉几个只会在键盘上打字的废物后，这种传闻很快就销声匿迹了。

不过有句话倒是没错，约尔迪·秦是个暴君，尤其在执行任务方面，近年来愈加狠辣，即使他的甲方也不能左右，尤其在灯塔一役之后。一举干掉被高价悬赏的戴米安和私法制裁者，使他在芝加哥收尾人里的身价一时无可匹敌。

虽说那些涌入这里的年轻收尾人们更加喜欢摆弄那些高科技的杀人技巧，约尔迪·秦却依然对枪械情有独钟。  
尤其像现在这样坐在居所擦拭枪支的时候。

这把银色的改装手枪是他的心头好，他已经用鹿皮擦拭这线条流畅的外壳上百次了，有时上面会沾染一些烦人的泥点或是爆炸后的烟尘，但最多的还是雨水。

虽然这里被称为风城，但充沛的雨水还是与飓风不逞多让。

他又回想起那个风和雨一同侵袭这座城市的夜晚。江边的灯塔上，他正是用这把枪将子弹射入对方的身体。

艾登·皮尔斯。

曾经的雇主，以及猎物。

那是个奇怪的家伙，秦开始疏通枪管。

皮尔斯是个不折不扣的收尾人，他的同行，却被这座城市的人奉为拯救者。天知道，一个收尾人居然会在大街上追一个小偷，然后把对方送给警察。彼时，约尔迪正在街边的热狗摊享受愉快的工作闲暇，就看到他名义上的雇主在惩奸除恶。

警局应该给艾登配一套红色连体衣或者一块印着五角星的红蓝盾牌，他在心中吐槽，哦，算了吧，他们确认这家伙身份后的第一反应肯定是把他收进监狱。

没错，皮尔斯就是这样一个怪人。行走在晦暗之中，却无时无刻点起光明的火焰。

或许是对方身上这种矛盾的特质过于有趣，约尔迪着实在暗中观察了对方一段时间，甚至在他工作时借莫里斯的名义打电话骚扰他，虽然莫里斯也很有趣，但艾登才是最吸引他的人。

……

“人们依然追捧翡翠，但他们不知道那种玉石在什么时候最美。”约尔迪举着马丁尼对身边的艾登说道。

看到对方绿色的眼睛终于将注意力从酒杯转到自己身上时，他揶揄道：“在它们被水浸润的时候。”

鹿皮在仔细地上下擦拭枪管。约尔迪对自己的欲望想来坦诚，他知道自己对皮尔斯抱有什么样的欲望。虽不知从何而起，但觉察时对方已是他的毒药。

如果不是摸到了对方藏在腰间的M17手枪，当晚他绝对能在对方脖子上留下一点自己的痕迹。

不过，对皮尔斯来说和约尔迪进酒吧不过是一次合作后的庆祝，还是在烦人的约尔迪的要求下同意的。

彼时，约尔迪尚未走出那些恼人的情丝迷雾，就被布鲁姆高额的悬赏金吸引了注意力。

他一向是个有原则的人，尤其在金钱方面。

不过，现在他有些怀疑了。9mm的子弹被一颗颗推入弹匣。

他不确定当晚这把枪里装了什么子弹。或许是那天他在车里摄入了过量酒精，误将麻醉子弹和普通子弹混装入弹匣，又或是这如狡狐一般的艾登皮尔斯成功地骗过了他。

还有布鲁姆。

秦将弹匣推入枪中。

昨天，他收到了一封匿名邮件。

“来伦敦。你违约杀掉莫里斯的事我可以既往不咎。”  
落款是A.P。

艾登·皮尔斯，希望最好是你。

约尔迪·秦将爱枪收入枪袋，如果是别人的恶作剧的话，我一定会让那熊孩子知道什么是恐怖。

—END—

**Author's Note:**

> 今天选的梗是：独裁者的一件日常、曾经的暗恋对象以及酒吧骚话哈哈哈哈哈哈酒吧骚话是我临时想到就加上了的  
> 


End file.
